


Loon Cabin Shenanigans

by neytah



Series: Fanfics I wrote at Summer Camp [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alernate Universe - Camp Counselors, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel hates Sebastian. Too bad he's stuck in a cabin with him for the next two weeks with a dozen teenage campers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loon Cabin Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> For Bree.  
> I wrote this for a prompt of Sebastian and Ciel as camp counselors at the camp I was going to. I did my best to edit the camp-specific parts so anyone can understand it. This camp has 4 2-week long sessions, This takes place during the second session, campers aged 10-13. hope everything makes sense! (also the cabins are named after birds)

Sometimes Ciel really hates being short. He hates going to restaurants and being given the kids menu, he hates being stopped by the bumper at _every single club_. And he hates, _hates_ Sebastian Michaelis.

First of all, he’s ridiculously tall, which is enough to irritate Ciel in the first place. But, he makes a point to rub it in. He’ll pretend he thinks Ciel’s a camper, or use his head as an elbow-rest. He hates being babied, and Sebastian takes it to a whole new level.

So, when he finds out he’s cabinmates with Sebastian next session, Ciel is in the mood to run an elective of competitive cabin smashing.

It’s one thing to share the campground with him. He’ll see him at organized camp times (which were frequent), and the after dark counselor meeting, but Ciel had enjoyed those few Sebastian-free hours.

He doesn’t get it. Grell and Lizzie are the bestest of friends, and _they_ get to be in a cabin together! He’d prefer Will, even Alois to bunking with Sebastian.

But he knows he can’t complain. As the campers file in, he puts on a smile and use the least violent method he can think of to remove Sebastian’s elbow from his head.

It's a big cabin this session. Last session, Ciel had been the only counselor in his cabin, only with a handful of campers. But this session, he’s in Loon, one of the camps big, 12 bunk cabins, full of unruly young boys.

Camper orientation goes pretty smoothly. Sebastian keeps his obnoxiousness to the minimum, and Ciel tries to ignore it for the most part. As Ciel falls asleep, he wonders if he was wrong about Sebastian.

However, when Sebastian decides to wake him by jumping on his bed, he reconsiders.

Life around camp is hectic, for the next few days. Herding stragellers, comforting homesick campers, and scolding misbehavers. Grell and William exchange macabre jokes, and Lizzie and Alois gossip about their campers during counselor meetings. And somehow, Ciel doesn’t mind Sebastian that much anymore.

He tells himself it was for the campers. It’d suck to have two counselors that hated each other, so Ciel rationalized that he’s putting up with him for that reason. Also, Ciel doesn’t have the energy to hate Sebastian. Amidst a cabin full of preteen boys and a camp full of hormone-crazed teenagers, it’s much easter to pretend he doesn’t hate him, that they’re friends, even.

Ciel isn’t sure when it stops being pretending.

It might’ve been Special Day, when the entire camp ‘turns into Neverland’, when Sebastian is parading around as Captain Hook, waving replacement hand around and threatening campers with the plank.

Maybe it was just always there. A feeling in his gut that he smothered with hatred just to hide it, even from himself.

It’s not long before Ciel’s eyes start to wander, in the morning and before and after waterfront, when they're changing. At one point, Sebastian notices Ciel’s wandering eyes and winks, causing Ciel to turn crimson. Thank god none of their campers noticed.

However, the other counselors begin to notice the change in dynamic between Sebastian and Ciel. Alois and Lizzie’s conversations change from about their campers’ relationships to that of Ciel and Sebastian. Grell starts catcalling whenever Sebastian has his arm around Ciel’s shoulder. Ciel’s beginning to hate the other counselors more than he’d hated Sebastian.

“Why’d you become a camp counselor anyway?” Sebastian asks one day in their cabin. “I mean, no offense, but you’re kinda prone to hate everyone. Why’d you wanna work with kids?”

Ciel isn’t sure how to answer the question. It kinda just happened. He was looking for a summer job, his mom recommended here, so he went for it. Minute to minute, it can be obnoxious and boring and make him want to blow his brains out, but it’s little moments, day to day, that  make it worth it. Listening to the kids talk, the happiness in their eyes, it was something he never had in his childhood. He’s glad that, even if only a little bit, he can make an impact on these kids’ lives. Hopefully for the better.

But if he told Sebastian this, he’d probably make fun of him.

“That’s for me to know and you to wonder.” Ciel responds.

“It was to meet hot guys like me, right?” Sebastian says.

“No!” Ciel exclaims, smacking him with a towel. “Speaking of which, that thing you did the other day? Not cool!”

“Then stop looking at me you pervert!” Sebastian says, laughing. This earns several more smacks of a towel. Then Sebastian hoists Ciel off the ground, making him squeak in surprise, but silences him with a kiss.

Even with his feet dangling above the ground and the dangerous possibility of a camper walking in, Ciel molds into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck and pulling him closer.

The screen door slams, and Sebastian practically drops Ciel. In the doorway stands a bug-eyed camper.

Ciel really hopes this doesn’t get to Lizzie.

(It does.)


End file.
